Hooking Up At A Holiday Party
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa's stuck at her parents' annual Holiday party and it's the last place that she wants to be at since she knows that her Mother's going to push her towards yet another suitor, knowing that she no interest in men in general. It just gets interesting when a mysterious woman shows up, peeking her interest and her Mother pushes her into making a friendship with her.


Hooking Up At A Holiday Party

* * *

Every year around the winter holidays, my parents (Mother incessantly calling) would beguile and ensnare me into attend their annual Christmas party instead of obscuring myself inside the sanctity of my apartment. Mother refuses to understand the reason why I would choose to attend university in preference of finding a suitable husband to marry when I was eighteen but Father on the other hand wishes for me to figure things out on my own, in my own time. He was more responsive and receptive to coming to the realization that finding a 'suitable husband' will not be possible as he knew that I was different from other woman my age as I have never had a interest in the male population.

Mother claims that it's just a phase that I haven't grown out of just yet no matter what Father and I have told her otherwise as I have brought a few girlfriends home to meet my parents as one of them choose to supportive while the other chooses to ignore it. Ever since I went off to college, I have finally been able to discover what I like and what I want to with my life as I decided to become an art major while double majoring in business as I do have an interest in business but I don't plan on taking over Father's company. Mother has tried multiple times to introduce me to several young men who are sons of Father's business partners who have been groomed from birth to take over their parents' companies but I don't feel anything for them.

All the parties that I had to attend over the years, all of them are the same with rich business men with their Stepford wives who are content with staying home and cooking dinner for their families with their spoiled children. I don't expect this holiday party to be any different than all the previous ones but at this year, Hans will be back from backpacking the Himalayas to actually attend this year and he'll share his stories of exploration of South and East Asia. The twelfth son of the Westerguard Enterprise has been a great friend over the last few years as our families have our summer vacations going to various hotels and resorts in the Hampton's or in Aspen.

At first I thought had that auburn haired boy was a little weird and a bit needy as I often wondered why some of his older brothers pretend that their little brother didn't exist while his Mother barely spared him a second glance. She seemed more interested in raiding the liquor cabinet than her own son while he would be consistent looking at his phone or taking calls to noticed his youngest son as it saddened me that how alone the poor boy seems. I offered him my hand in friendship and Hans was hesitant at first but my hand nonetheless as from that day on, he's never let go while he grew more confident and self-assured in himself almost bordering on cockiness although he's proven himself to be a true friend.

I often go to him when Mother is going overboard with trying to match me with another suitor from the Bjorgman company but he looks didn't want to be there as much I did but awkward as we agreed that we're better off seeing other people. Hans teases me that I could pretend that the guy was a beautiful woman with short blonde hair but I rolls my eyes at my friend because he knows about my preference for the female form before making a comment about it. I'm glad the explorer didn't look at me with disgust or quit being my friend because it as I don't have many friends since I never truly know if someone truly wants to be friends with me because of my family name or for me.

The people from the world of business knows of the Arendelle name and of our company's name as it has earned people's respect and awe as well their resentment but I let it get to me since I'm not going into business with Father once I finish my schooling. I looked around party to see business men discussing business, housewives chatting and hackling like a bunch of hens while young men bragging about taking over their fathers' company making me roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of it. I rather be back in my apartment, preparing for the spring semester as I'm looking forward to a few of my classes especially going to visit a few of the local art museums as I grab a glass of champagne off a tray from a passing waiter.

I take a small sip of the alcohol when something catches my attention… well more like someone to be exact as the vision of beauty descends from the grand stair case behind an older couple who I assume who are her parents. The young woman looks no older than eighteen or nineteen with her fiery red hair done into a delicate bun, showing off her slender neck while wearing a deep green dress that hugs her curves in all the right places and showcasing her delicious collarbones. Freckles dusts her supple cheeks and shoulders, leaving me to wonder if they litter the rest of her body as I shake that thought from my mind as the older gentleman makes his way towards Father who looks happy to see him.

The woman on his arm looks like an older version of their daughter who's rather stunning in her own right and it's obvious that she will become even more beautiful with age as fate would have it, we lock eyes and the young woman doesn't seem bother with my staring. She smirks slightly before sending a flirtatious wink in my direction, setting my alight before finding my glass more interesting when I feel a presence next to my own to out the corner of my eye to see that it's Mother.

"Don't get too sloshed, Elsa. Men don't like women who gets too intoxicated" Mother reminds.

"You don't have to worry too much about me, Mother" I scoffed lightly. "Who is the couple that Father speaking with"

"The Daltons. They're a new and upcoming company in electronics and computers and their daughter Anna is said be a genius with them as your Father is trying to close a deal with them" Mother said suddenly a glint appears in her eye. "Why you introduce yourself to Ms. Dalton and see if she would have a chat with you?"

"Mother I don't-"

"Go on Elsa, you need to put yourself out there and there's nothing wrong with a simple chat" Mother said pushing me towards Anna.

I hate when Mother gets like this as this has happen time and time again when I was younger as I was a rather quiet and shy child, finding it rather difficult to make friends outside of Hans. She would set up play dates with girls my own age in hopes that I would get over my shyness but it never worked out as the girls would find me odd as I would rather read or draw over playing with dolls and playing dress up. As I got older I have become more a reclusive with the exception of having to spend time with the explorer and thankfully she finally gave up on trying to make me acquire friends.

I focused more on my studies as I was rewarded with being able to graduate a year earlier than expected and Father was so proud with so he allowed me to travel as a gift. I choose to go to Italy and Paris where I met Jasmine who was there because she wanted to see the world before her father tries to marry her to a wealthy bachelor or some sort and surprisingly we hit off right from the start. Outside of Hans, the Arabian woman is the person that I am able to click on an intelligential level while finding it easy to talk about things and I was sad when our time ended by the time I had to return to the states although we promise to keep in touch.

I feel someone tapping on the shoulder to notice that I'm standing in front of Anna and I couldn't feel like a little odd for spacing out like that as I'm sure that she thinking that I'm rather peculiar. I want to turn on my heel to leave when a hand gently wraps around my wrist and a melodic voice asking me not to go, cementing me in place. The computer genius shows around me so we're standing fact to face and it feels like I'm drowning in those crystal blue pools that are her eyes as I find myself not minding one bit as she smile softly.

"Hi, I'm Anna Dalton and you?" Anna asked running her thumb against my wrist.

"E-E-Elsa" I cleared my throat. "Elsa Arendelle"

"Well Ms. Arendelle, it is a pleasure to meet you" Anna said her voice sounding like honey. "It seems that you have watching me from across the room for awhile now. Is there anything that you want to talk me about?"

"I um uh I"

"Are you always this articulate?" Anna asked smirking teasingly.

I never had a problem expressing myself with words but there's something about this girl that makes me nervous, something that I never experienced before as she giggles at me before leading towards the back and out the backdoor. There's a white gazebo over seeing a large garden with various flowers and a small pond that no longer houses duck who have migrated for the winter. Anna sits before patting the spot next her as I swallow thickly before freezing up when a thumb caressing my knee then looking into those mesmerizing eyes as she tells me to relax and that she doesn't bite… unless I wanted her to.

We started asking things… the computer genius started talking about her life growing along with her best friend Kristoff and Olaf and about how she graduated high school a few months back. I like listening to Anna talk as she speaks with this excitement in her voice and animated most of the story with her hands but listening how she talks about fixing computers and wanting to go into creating all kinds of apps. I feel myself becoming more relax around before she turns the conversation back on me, probing me for answers to questions like what's my favorite ice cream and what I like to do for fun.

It is rare that I find someone that is generally interested in what I like instead of talking about our parents' companies or listening to someone that would dominate most of the conversation about themselves. A cool breeze blows through causing Anna to shiver slightly as I wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close as she snuggles into my neck, feeling her warm breath against my neck.

"Elsa?"

"Y-Yes Anna" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"I like spending time with you" Anna said smiling.

"I like spending time with you too"

"With that said, I have a proposal for you" Anna said smirking slightly.

"Oh? What kind of proposal?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"As I'm sure that you are aware that our fathers are doing business together, meaning that they will be spending a lot together"

"Of course"

"I propose that we spend more time together but it would involve you, me, a bed without any clothes between us" Anna said suckling on my earlobe.

"As tempting as that sounds Anna but I'm not one for one night stands" I moaned.

"Neither am I as I would prefer it a more prominent thing but I don't just want sex from you. I want everything with you, to wake up every morning with you in my arms, to make breakfast for you, to go cute dates to wherever you want to go" Anna said smiling sweetly. "What I'm asking you is will you go with me?"

"I do go out with you then just know that I don't put out on the first date" I said smirking.

"Oh baby, we'll see about that" Anna giggles sexily.

To say that Mother was shocked to find Anna and myself asleep naked in my bed early that morning two weeks later w as an interesting morning but she just have to get over it as I snuggle into my girlfriend's chest.

* * *

The End


End file.
